


Lonk to his Cereal

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, i'm sorry eclipse, this was random lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: I'm sorry Eclipse xDI just felt inspired and this is what I came up with alskjdflk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Lonk to his Cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseOfTheWild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lonk to the Oats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126713) by [EclipseOfTheWild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild). 



> I'm sorry Eclipse xD
> 
> I just felt inspired and this is what I came up with alskjdflk

It was a beautiful morning. The sun cast a warm glow through the window, brightening the scene. 

Lonk reached for the Honey Nut Cheerios, his hand grasping the box just barely.

He couldn't smile, but he felt quite happy regardless. 

A minute of pouring later, he placed the bowl of cereal on the table and brought out the holy grail- the milk. 

It didn't take too long to complete his dish.

He grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table, in front of the green bowl. 

Slowly, he dipped the plastic spoon into the bowl. 

He brought it up to his non-existent lips, and through the process of breaking a few laws of his world, took a sip.

He crunched the honey nut cereal and sighed.

_Delicious._

And he soon finished his bowl of cereal.


End file.
